El castigo de Poseidón
by Melissia
Summary: Tras haber revolucionado el Santuario y el Inframundo, Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys han sido castigados por Poseidón con el beneplácito de Hades y de Shion. Y es que el dios de los mares tiene que ajustar cuentas...continuación de "El Intercambio" e historia paralela a "Dos Escorpiones".
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas!**_

_**Como ya comenté en el fic de "El intercambio", la continuación será en el reino de Poseidón.**_  
><em><strong>Y también en el Santuario, pero lo he dividido en dos historias. Con lo cual, la continuación de "El intercambio" es éste fic y "Dos escorpiones".<strong>_

_**Os dejo con el prólogo, que sirve para ambas historias. A partir de aquí, se separan.**_  
><em><strong>"El castigo de Poseidón" se sitúa en el reino marino, con los generales como coprotagonistas del trío calavera.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y "Dos escorpiones" se sitúa en el Santuario y en él no sólo Milo y Jabu son protagonistas, sino que daré importancia a los caballeros de bronce, ya que los he utilizado muy poco.<strong>_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La ilustración de Julian Solo/Poseidón pertenece a Space Weaver. Fic sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El castigo de Poseidón<strong>

**Prólogo**

Las consecuencias de los actos realizados por Saga y Kanon en el Inframundo las pagaron con creces. Pero el hecho de tener que compartir celda con Radamanthys no hacía sino empeorar la situación.

—¡Si tú no hubieras insistido en querer estar en el Inframundo, nada de esto hubiera pasado!— dijo Saga, culpabilizándole de la situación actual.  
>—¿Abrimos el cajón de mierda? Porque si es así, tengo para darte por todos lados, que te recuerdo que fuiste tú y nadie más que tú quien decidió jugársela a Nergal con su anillo— replicó Kanon, a la defensiva.<p>

Antes de que otra ronda de reproches que derivaría en otra de insultos y finalmente una nueva bronca entre los gemelos, Radamanthys suspiró pesadamente y poniéndose de pie, agarró a ambos gemelos con intención de separarlos.  
>—¡Basta ya! ¡Los dos! ¡El único perjudicado por vuestras tonterías soy yo! ¡Comportaos de una vez como los adultos que sois!<p>

Rápidamente los dos hermanos miraron al juez, quien mantenía el rostro serio.  
>—Claro, que tú eres un ángel que no nos ha metido en este follón— soltó el menor—. A ti también te han castigado, no mires la paja en el ojo ajeno sin ver la viga en el propio.<br>—Eso, que si tú no te hubieras entrometido en nuestros planes iniciales, no hubiéramos acabado tal y como estamos ahora.  
>Por respuesta, el juez hizo chocar las cabezas de ambos gemelos, con un golpe seco. Los dos hermanos se frotaron los cráneos doloridos.<br>—¿Vosotros pensabais que os iba a dejar deambular por el reino de mi señor a vuestro aire? Ni de broma. ¡Y dejad de quejaros, coño! Más jodido estoy yo…

Saga y Kanon cruzaron las miradas con una sonrisa cómplice.  
>—Pues te ha castigado igualmente. Así que, tanta estima no te tiene…—comenzó el mayor.<br>—Sí, además…si nos hubieras seguido el juego, los tres hubiéramos sacado tajada de todo esto— susurró en su oído Kanon.  
>El inglés alzó la ceja con un gesto desdeñoso.<br>—¿Tratáis de coaccionarme?— gruñó el Wyvern—. ¡Será posible!— bramó—. ¡Me tenéis todos vosotros hasta el hígado! ¡He tenido que aguantar los insultos de vuestros compañeros, que incordiaráis a mis subordinados y compañeros y encima vas y le cuentas a mi señor lo de Pandora! ¡No tenéis vergüenza!

Los dos gemelos se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron aviesamente.  
>— Pero ha sido divertido, no nos dirás que no.<br>—¡Pues no!— bramó de nuevo el Wyvern— ¡Estoy harto de vosotros! ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! Estos pactos de no agresión me producen urticaria…— Saga trató de apaciguarlo tocándole un brazo—. ¡Que no me toques! ¿Por qué me tocas? ¿Qué estás planeando ya? Que tienes la mente más retorcida que un laberinto…  
>—Eh, tranquilo Unicejo— reculó el caballero de Géminis—. No estés tan a la defensiva…te recuerdo que los tres estamos ahora en una situación peliaguda. Y no sé hasta qué punto vamos a seguir aquí…no sé qué planes tiene Poseidón con nosotros…<br>—Pues ahogarnos, vaya pregunta— respondió su hermano, agarrado a los barrotes y asomándose.  
>—Se te ve muy cómodo en esa posición— dijo el inglés con burla—. Veo que te trae gratos recuerdos.<p>

Kanon giró la cabeza y gruñó un insulto al Wyvern, quien se cruzó de brazos y sonrió perversamente.  
>—¿Y tú qué?— preguntó a Saga, quien se hallaba rascando la pared de la cueva—. ¿Se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí, aparte de horadar la pared? Si quieres te doy una cuchara y quizás el año que viene salgamos.<p>

—¿Y tú por qué no piensas algo, pedazo de inútil? Mucho quejarte pero no haces nada— respondió el gemelo mayor—. Esto era la bodega de Poseidón, pero aquí ya no hay ni siquiera una sola botella…Kanon, ¿de veras que no sabes salir de aquí?  
>Su hermano seguía tratando de mover los barrotes y negó con la cabeza.<br>—Se ve que ha reforzado esta prisión— respondió apesadumbrado—. Estos barrotes son nuevos y ha tapado el hueco por donde yo solía escaparme.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y se levantó con un suspiro.  
>—Si es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo. Apartaos de mi lo más que podáis Repetidos— masculló el Wyvern.<p>

_[Mientras tanto, en el Santuario]_

La sala del trono dorado se hallaba vacía, a excepción de Shion que se hallaba sentado en él. El día había sido especialmente duro para él. Y eso que esta vez no había tenido que castigar a nadie, pero tenía un regusto amargo en la boca al pensar en los gemelos.

Al cabo de unos instantes de plena soledad, apareció Arles, quien regresaba de sus merecidas vacaciones.

La mano derecha del Patriarca, aún vestido con ropas informales, observaba todo alrededor con inquietud. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reinaba tanta calma en aquel lugar.  
>—Mi señor— su voz quebró el silencio—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan tranquilo? ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?<br>Shion infló su pecho de aire y exhaló.  
>—Bienhallado, Arles— murmuró con cansancio el Patriarca—. ¿Novedades? Si yo te contara…la más reciente es que he encargado al caballero de Escorpio encargarse de un alumno, concretamente de Jabu de Unicornio…pero eso es algo que mejor te cuente en otro momento. Lo único importante es que Poseidón se ha hecho cargo del castigo de los caballeros de Géminis.<p>

Arles abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó caer la maleta al suelo.  
>—¿Cómo?— preguntó inquieto—. ¿Y eso por qué?<br>—Bueno— comenzó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Es una larga historia…pero básicamente él tiene cuentas pendientes que saldar con ellos. No me ha contado mucho al respecto, simplemente me ha comentado que no he sido lo suficientemente duro con ellos. Y que esta vez se encargaría él de todo. Así que, menos trabajo para mí.

El ayudante de Shion asintió levemente y preguntó por el destino de ambos guerreros.  
>—Están en Cabo Sunión. Junto a Radamanthys.<br>—¿¡Qué!?— exclamó Arles incrédulo—. ¿Los tres? ¿Juntos? Pero…¿está loco?  
>El Patriarca se encogió de hombros.<br>—No los va a dejar morir, eso me aseguró, ya que impedirá que la marea suba para ahogarlos. Pero dice que, tras hablar con su hermano Hades, lo mejor era una especie de convivencia forzosa para los tres en un lugar reducido durante un tiempo.  
>—¿Y no les va a dejar salir para nada? Se van a matar entre ellos…— aventuró Arles, imaginándose la escena.<br>—Sí— afirmó el Patriarca—, pero sólo para que hagan unas tareas que les ha encomendado. Ayudarán a los generales. No sé en qué, sinceramente. Pero Poseidón me ha comentado que tendrán que ayudarse entre ellos, de lo contrario, serán castigados duramente.

Arles parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo.  
>—No termino de entenderlo, mi señor.<br>—Yo al principio tampoco, pero es más sencillo de lo que parece— dijo Shion—. Entre ellos tres tienen que colaborar para conseguir un objetivo que cada general les ordene. Si trabajan adecuadamente, serán recompensados. Si no lo hacen, si discuten, si pelean, si se niegan a ayudarse…pues es cuando serán penalizados. Ten en cuenta de que ellos pasarán bastante tiempo encerrados en Cabo Sunión. Sólo saldrán para realizar las tareas.

—Suena un poco a Gran Hermano— resumió el ayudante—. ¿Crees que dará resultado?  
>Shion torció el gesto.<br>—Por su bien, espero que sí— murmuró alzando la vista al techo del templo—. Espero que sí…

_[Alrededores del templo de Cáncer]_

Deathmask paseaba tranquilamente junto a Afrodita, quien le recriminaba constantemente su actitud pasada.  
>—Es que ni siquiera me dijiste nada— gruñó el sueco—. ¿Ya no confías en mí?<p>

El italiano, despreocupado, pateó una piedrecita que salió rebotando lejos.  
>—Pues no, sinceramente— espetó sin más, provocando que su amigo se enfadara—. Pero Afro, es que te hubiera envuelto en todo esto y sinceramente no me apetecía— dijo excusándose.<br>—Ya claro, ahórrate tu palabrería italiana para alguien que se la crea— bufó el caballero de Piscis, enfurruñándose.

De repente, la piedrecita que previamente Deathmask había pateado, regresó por donde había venido y paró a los pies del caballero de Cáncer.  
>—¿Eh?— murmuró sorprendido por este hecho.<p>

Y sin que pudiera hacer nada más, varios cuerpos se abalanzaron sobre él, reduciéndole con fuerza. Afrodita se preparó para lanzar sus rosas sobre aquellos atacantes, pero paró en seco cuando la rosa que tenía preparada se quedó congelada entre sus dedos.

—Ni lo intentes— susurró la voz del caballero de Acuario a su espalda.


	2. La presentación

**2. La presentación **

Radamanthys se preparó para ejecutar un poderoso ataque contra el suelo con la intención de abrir un boquete y poder salir de la cárcel de cabo Sunión.

Cuando ya estaba cargándose de energía, escucharon una melodía proveniente de un lugar indeterminado.  
>Sobre el mar, casi como si estuviera flotando sobre las aguas, Sorrento interpretaba una bella melodía con su flauta travesera.<p>

Radamanthys gruñó una maldición y se agarró a los barrotes.  
>—¡Oye tú! ¡Que me desconcentras!— gritó furibundo, mientras Saga y Kanon tiraban de sus brazos y le pedían encarecidamente que no hiciera cabrear a aquel hombre.<p>

El austríaco cesó la música y abrió los ojos con suavidad. Torció una sonrisa y se mesó los cabellos.  
>—Deberías prestar más atención a tus compañeros de celda— dijo con malicia—; no te conviene cabrearme, Radamanthys.<p>

Y volvió a tocar la flauta, ajeno a los improperios que le dedicaba el espectro.  
>—¡Deja de insultarle, Unicejo idiota!— gritó Kanon, tratando de taparle la boca—. ¡Que es el general y mano derecha de Poseidón, caraculo!<br>Por respuesta, el espectro le mordió la mano, a lo que el gemelo aulló de dolor. Al ver a su hermano reducido y percibiendo que Radamanthys no entraría en razón, Saga le propinó un puñetazo en el vientre que dobló al inglés en dos. En cuanto pudo reincorporarse, el Wyvern agarró a Saga del cuello y se disponía a estamparle un puñetazo en la cara.

La música de nuevo había cesado y Sorrento observaba los rifirrafes entre los tres con perplejidad.  
>—¿Podéis parar de pelear por unos instantes? Os tengo que contar algo — gruñó el general cruzándose de brazos.<br>Finalmente los tres guerreros se quedaron quietos mirando al austríaco.  
>—Suéltale— ordenó el general dirigiéndose a Radamanthys. Éste miró a Saga y le soltó del cuello con brusquedad, arrojándolo en brazos de su gemelo.<p>

—¿Puedo seguir?— preguntó Sorrento mirando a los tres, que al fin recuperaban la compostura—. Gracias. Bien, os voy a sacar de la celda, pero antes os tengo que poner esto en las muñecas— dijo enseñando una cuerda y acercándose a la cárcel.  
>El gemelo mayor observó el objeto que sostenía Sorrento con detenimiento.<br>—¿Una cuerda?— preguntó extrañado—. ¿Para?  
>—Para uniros a los tres— respondió Sorrento—. Ya se os explicará cuándo tenéis que llevarla atada y de qué manera. Venga, sacad las manos por entre los barrotes.<p>

Radamanthys y Saga sacaron las manos por el hueco de un barrote, mientras que Kanon saco la derecha por un hueco y la izquierda por otro. El inglés aprovechó para arrearle una colleja.  
>—Idiota, si tienes el barrote en medio no podrá atarte las manos.<br>El griego gruñó y Saga le replicó que dejara a su hermano menor en paz.

Viendo que de nuevo se iniciaría una gresca entre los tres, Sorrento sopló con fuerza su flauta para reclamar su atención.  
>—¡Qué paréis ya!— bramó irritado—. Joder, no llevo ni cinco minutos con vosotros y ya estoy hasta las narices. ¡Sacad las manos por un hueco cada uno!<p>

Los tres hombres hicieron lo que les pedía el general y pronto sus muñecas quedaron atadas fuertemente. Sorrento entonces procedió a abrir la celda, pasando la cuerda para evitar problemas y agarrándola con fuerza.  
>Tiró de ella y salió primero Saga, después Radamanthys y por último Kanon.<p>

—Cierra la puerta— indicó Sorrento al ex general marino, quien la empujó con un pie y sonó un chasquido.

Con los tres reos fuera de la celda, Sorrento tiró de la cuerda para obligarles a seguirle.  
>—Pero si es una cuerda normal— musitó Radamanthys—. Esto se romperá con facilidad.<br>—Eso es lo que tu crees— sonrió el general—. Con esta cuerda Poseidón ató a Zeus hace milenios. Es irrompible, sólo podrían deshacerse los nudos. Y créeme, te volverías loco intentando deshacer uno de mis maravillosos nudos marineros— al ver que Kanon mordisqueaba la cuerda, Sorrento dejó de hablar unos instantes—. No sé cómo no puede darme cuenta…

Exhaló un suspiro y tiró de la cuerda, para a continuación pronunciar unas palabras y zambullirse en el agua sin más.

La fuerza de las corrientes submarinas arrastraba a los tres reos, quienes se vieron empujados rápidamente hacia el fondo del mar.

De repente, las aguas cesaron y los cuatro cayeron al centro, justo delante del templo de Poseidón.  
>El general descendió con gracilidad, mientras que los tres reclusos cayeron estrepitosamente uno encima de otro estampándose contra el suelo.<p>

—Al fin estáis aquí— dijo una voz femenina—. Nuestro señor está dispuesto a recibirles de inmediato.  
>—Gracias Tethys— respondió Sorrento—. Vamos, levantáos, que tampoco ha sido nada.<p>

Al ser el último en caer, Kanon se incorporó un poco y sacudió la cabeza algo aturdido.  
>—¡Anda!— exclamó contento—. ¡Si estoy en mi hogar!<br>—Ni es ni nunca fue tu hogar— dijo la muchacha, quien enseguida se puso en guardia al reconocer a Kanon.  
>—¡Hola preciosa! ¿Me echabas de menos?— respondió el gemelo menor—. Ven a darme un beso.<br>—Ni en tus mejores sueños— replicó la nereida poniendo cierta distancia.  
>—¿Ni por los viejos tiempos? Un abrazo aunque sea— pidió lastimeramente el griego, tratando de alargar el brazo para alcanzar a la joven.<p>

—¡QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA!— bramó Radamanthys empujando a Kanon con fuerza, provocándole la caída—. ¡Coño con el repetido de mierda! ¡Me estabas aplastando!

El Wyvern se incorporó de inmediato, sacudiéndose el agua y quejándose por el dolor en el vientre.  
>—Hola, soy Tethys. Bienvenido al reino de Poseidón. Te conozco de vista, del bar Atlantis— saludó la joven, tendiendo la mano. Kanon iba a cogérsela cuando el juez empujó al griego de nuevo.<br>—Radamanthys de Wyvern, para servirla. Sí, alguna vez he acudido a ese lugar— contestó el inglés con cortesía—. Si éste imbécil le molesta, hágamelo saber. Estaré encantado de hacerle sufrir.

La nereida sonrió ante la propuesta del Wyvern, sabiendo que tendría a su lado un aliado contra el ex general marino.

El último que quedaba era Saga, quien estaba tumbado boca abajo, incapaz de ponerse de pie por propia voluntad. No sólo había recibido el golpe contra el suelo de lleno sino que había sido aplastado por Radamanthys y por Kanon.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó la danesa preocupada. Al no obtener respuesta, la muchacha movió el cuerpo del gemelo mayor y dio un respingo.  
>—¡Si es clavado a Kanon!— murmuró temblorosa, echándose hacia atrás.<br>—Bravo Tethys, te enteras ahora de que tengo un hermano gemelo— masculló el menor.  
>Radamanthys pisó a Kanon.<br>—Menos mal que vuestro carácter es diferente, que si no…

—Idiota, sabía que tenías un hermano, pero desconocía que fueseis gemelos. Nunca he coincidido con él— gruñó la nereida. A continuación Tethys alargó los dedos para retirar unos cabellos azules del rostro de Saga, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se quedó unos segundos observando al gemelo mayor y desviando la mirada para compararlo con su hermano.

Finalmente abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeó varias veces.  
>—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó con un leve aliento.<br>—Hola, soy Tethys, bienvenido al reino de Poseidón— saludó la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara al ver que al fin despertaba el hermano de Kanon.  
>—¿Tethys?— murmuró Saga clavando los ojos en la joven—. Hola…<p>

Sorrento se cruzó de brazos y conminó al caballero de Géminis oficial a incorporarse para poder acudir frente al dios de los mares.  
>—Venga, que llegamos tarde— dijo el austríaco—. Tethys, haz el favor de avisar al resto para que se reúnan con nosotros en el templo.<p>

La nereida asintió con un cabeceo y salió corriendo a realizar la tarea encomendada.

Mientras tanto, el general de Sirena guió a los tres reos hasta el templo de Poseidón.

Al atravesar la puerta vieron al fondo el trono del dios, quien se hallaba sentado con una expresión neutra en el rostro.  
>Sorrento colocó a los tres hombres frente a él y les conminó a arrodillarse, obedeciendo al instante, colocándose él junto al dios.<p>

—Bienhallados y bienvenidos a mi reino, espectro , Saga y…bueno, tú no eres bienvenido— dijo dirigiéndose a Kanon—, pero no podía dividir el pack de los gemelos, para mi desgracia.

Los tres saludaron al dios y se quedaron con una rodilla en tierra frente a él.

—Seguramente os preguntaréis que qué diantres hacéis aquí, ¿cierto?— preguntó Poseidón, acomodándose en su trono.

—Pues hombre…— murmuró el juez del Inframundo—, un poquito sí. Lo único que tenemos claro es que esto no serán vacaciones, sino un castigo, si no me equivoco.

—No— respondió Poseidón—. No te equivocas siervo de mi hermano.

—Radamanthys de Wyvern, mi señor—informó el juez—. A su servicio.

—Eso, Radanabis de Wyvern— dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa.

Saga y Kanon se mordieron sus respectivas lenguas para no estallar en carcajadas mientras que el inglés mantenía la compostura frente a la deidad.

Sorrento carraspeó suavemente y se agachó al oído de Poseidón para susurrarle.  
>—Se llama Radamanthys, señor.<br>—¿Y qué he dicho?— preguntó el dios.  
>—Radanabis.<br>—Oh— murmuró Poseidón—. Disculpe mi torpeza, Radamanthys.

El Wyvern aceptó las disculpas con resignación, porque a pesar de su rectificación, ese nombre quedaría para siempre grabado a fuego en las mentes retorcidas de los gemelos, quienes aún pugnaban por aguantar la risa.

—Bueno, el caso es que estáis aquí como consecuencia de vuestras malas acciones acontecidas tanto en el Santuario de mi sobrina Atenea como en el Inframundo de mi hermano Hades— informó el dios, retomando su expresión neutra—. A dos de vosotros os voy a hacer pagar vuestro atrevimiento, especialmente a Kanon. Ya que Shion fue incapaz de castigaros con mano dura, esta vez es mi turno y pienso cobrármelo todo de una vez.

Ahora los gemelos ya no luchaban por mantener la risa a buen recaudo, ya que sus expresiones se tornaron preocupadas y hasta cierto punto, temerosas.

Radamanthys torció una sonrisa al comprobar los apuros que estaban padeciendo ambos.

—Aún así, mi sobrina me ha llamado y me ha pedido que por favor no sea duro con vosotros. Ha intercedido y le he dado mi palabra de que no os castigaría con brutalidad que es lo que os merecéis por todo lo que me habéis hecho hasta ahora.

Los gemelos suspiraron aliviados y elevaron una plegaria de agradecimiento a su diosa.

—¡Sin embargo!— exclamó Poseidón, jugueteando con la cinta de su tridente—. Le he dado mi palabra de que yo no lo haría…pero no le he prometido nada respecto a mis fieles generales marinos, ¿verdad?— dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro—. Por lo que serán ellos los que lleven a cabo mi venganza contra vosotros. Lo siento por ti, Radamanthys, que no me has hecho nada directamente, pero le di mi palabra a mi hermano. Me contó ciertas cosas y sinceramente, tampoco es que seas un santo…

Los tres hombres suspiraron resignados ante lo que se les avecinaba.

—Por lo tanto, tendréis que estar a las órdenes de mis generales. Estaréis a su servicio y realizaréis las misiones que se os encomiende. Deberéis colaborar entre los tres, y al final de cada misión, me pasarán un informe detallado de lo que habéis hecho. Si habéis sido buenos, seréis recompensados. Si por el contrario os habéis portado mal, seréis castigados.

Saga parpadeó un par de veces madurando la información.  
>—Mi señor, no termino de entenderlo…¿no son las misiones el castigo en sí?<p>

Poseidón sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
>—Las misiones que tenéis que hacer son especiales y sí, son una parte del castigo. Pero lo peor vendrá después. Veréis— dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo—. Como habéis podido comprobar, la celda de cabo Sunión ha sido remodelada de arriba abajo. Es imposible que sea destruida por ninguno de vosotros y de hecho, si intentáis hacer algún ataque, rebotará.<p>

Los gemelos miraron con odio a Radamanthys, quien tragó saliva.

—Esa remodelación tuve que efectuarla con ese ánimo y con el beneplácito de mi sobrina Atenea, ya que originalmente pertenece al Santuario.

—¿Y lo de usarla como bodega entonces?— preguntó Kanon—. Porque dudo que ella te permitiera utilizarla para tal fin.

El dios de los mares se revolvió incómodo en su trono.  
>—Si bueno, eso…dejémoslo ahí— cortó tajante Poseidón—. Lo importante es que ha sido remodelada y que váis a vivir allí mientras estéis bajo mi tutela. Sólo saldréis de allí cuando tengáis que hacer un servicio con alguno de mis generales. Nada más.<p>

—¡Pero si esa celda no tiene nada!— exclamó Radamanthys—. Ni cama, ni retrete, ni cocina ni ducha.

—Importante lo de la ducha— recalcó Saga—. Es vital para mi supervivencia.

Poseidón sonrió y asintió.  
>—Las camas están plegadas en las paredes. Hay cuatro. Sois tres. Aunque advierto que son colchones muy rudimentarios, como en las cárceles de los humanos. El retrete es un agujero que hay al fondo de la misma y además contáis con un grifo para lavaros las manos. Hay una sola pastilla de jabón, eso sí. Y papel higiénico. Pero no, no hay ducha.<p>

Saga emitió un grito desgarrador al enterarse de la última noticia.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le molesta más no tener ducha que tener un agujero para hacer sus necesidades?— preguntó Poseidón a Kanon al ver la reacción desquiciada de su hermano.

—Sí, es que mi hermano no es capaz de estar doce horas seguidas sin darse un baño— indicó el gemelo menor.

—¿Se duchaba dos veces al día en mi templo?— gruñó el espectro—. Me va a pagar la factura del agua…

El dios de los mares dejó escapar un suspiro a medio camino con una risa, mientras escuchaba a Saga sollozando y gritando por la mala noticia.  
>—Increíble…— resopló Poseidón impactado por tales declaraciones—. ¡Bueno ya basta caballero de Géminis!— gritó dando una palmada—. No había espacio para colocar una ducha. Si váis a estar en remojo prácticamente todo el día y eso ya debería contar como una ducha. Además, depende de cómo os portéis tendréis acceso a más o menos privilegios.<p>

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal chirriar y aparecieron los cinco generales marinos restantes junto a Tethys, quien se quedó junto a la puerta aguardando pacientemente.  
>—¡Venid aquí, acercaos!— indicó el dios a sus súbditos, quienes avanzaron por el pasillo con solemnidad—. Como ya os conté anoche, estos son Saga de Géminis, Radamanthys de Wyvern y al otro ya le conocéis de sobra. Os di instrucciones precisas de todo lo que debéis hacer con ellos, así que no quiero que me falléis, ¿de acuerdo? Haced el favor de presentaros.<p>

Los cinco generales asintieron.

Dando un paso, un joven de cabellos verdes y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo se colocó frente a los tres hombres.  
>—Isaak de Kraken, general protector del pilar del océano Ártico.<p>

Tras él, un muchacho de pelo castaño hizo lo mismo al presentarse.  
>—Baian de Hipocampo, general protector del pilar del océano Pacífico Norte.<p>

Después, otro más. Esta vez un joven con cabellos rosados que a Radamanthys le recordaba a Valentine.  
>—Io de Escila, general protector del pilar del océano Pacífico Sur.<p>

Antes de que el Wyvern pudiera hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, otro hombre, de tez morena y cresta larga se adelantó para presentarse.  
>—Krishna de Crisaor, general protector del pilar del océano Índico.<p>

Por último se presentó un ser pálido, con estructura encorvada y de estatura bastante baja para un hombre.  
>—Soy Kaça de Lymnades, general protector del pilar del océano Antártico.<p>

Poseidón sonrió complacido y se echó hacia atrás en su trono.  
>—Bueno, presentados todos, ya solo queda comenzar lo que os toque hacer. Espero que…¿sí Radamanthys?— preguntó el dios, al ver al juez del Inframundo con una mano alzada.<p>

—¿Qué pasa con Sorrento? ¿Y no se supone que existen siete generales? Sólo cuento seis.

El aludido frunció el ceño y miró al Wyvern.  
>—Sorrento de Sirena, general protector del océano Atlántico Sur. Y me encargo de vigilar el del océano Atlántico Norte, en ausencia del general de Dragón Marino. Estamos buscando un sustituto.<p>

—¡Oye! ¡Que yo puedo seguir ejerciendo!— reclamó Kanon apesadumbrado—. ¡Y tú ya sabías que yo era el Dragón Marino!— gruñó Kanon al juez.

La sonrisa maligna de Radamanthys se dibujó rápidamente en su cara.

—Lo sé, pero sólo quería deleitarme con tu cara al conocer la noticia de que están buscando a otra persona. Eres un dragón de pega.

Antes de que se enzarzaran en una escaramuza, Poseidón dio dos palmadas en el aire.

—Está bien, terminemos con todo esto. Vosotros— dijo dirigiéndose a los generales—, me da igual quien comience pero a partir de mañana quiero que os encarguéis de estos tres, ¿de acuerdo?. Tethys, querida— dijo a la nereida, quien se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano durante la reunión—, quiero que te encargues de llevarles la comida y de otras tareas que ya te iré diciendo. Por ahora quiero que te los lleves de vuelta a su celda. Y no dudes de ejecutar algún poder si se ponen tontitos. Tienes mi permiso.

Poseidón se despidió de los tres hombres, quienes fueron arrastrados fuera del templo por la joven nereida quien tiraba de la cuerda para hacerles caminar y seguirla.

Al subir a la superficie, la muchacha encerró a los tres en la celda.  
>—Dentro de un rato os subiré algo de comer— informó con diligencia—. Cualquier desperfecto que causéis o si armáis algún alboroto será informado a mi dios. Así que más os vale comportaros como caballeros. Especialmente tú, Kanon— dijo la joven, mientras le desataba la muñeca—. No hagas que me arrepienta de deshacer estos nudos. ¡Quita la mano!— exclamó la muchacha dándole un manotazo en la extremidad.<p>

—Hazlo por mí, reina de los mares— murmuró con un coqueteo el gemelo menor—. Por el tiempo que tuvimos en el pasado— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Que no inventes!— gruñó la danesa deshaciendo el último nudo y dedicándose al trozo de cuerda que ataba las manos de Radamanthys—. Tú y yo jamás tuvimos nada, de hecho me tratabas fatal— espetó la nereida, terminando de deshacer los nudos que ataban al Wyvern.

—¿Qué yo te trataba fatal?— exclamó el ex general abriendo los ojos como platos—. Pero si estaba colado hasta las trancas de ti.

La nereida liberó a Radamanthys quien le agradeció el gesto y ella pudo comenzar a deshacer los nudos de Saga.  
>—¡Pues menuda manera de demostrármelo, llamándome niña idiota!— respondió la muchacha, sin apartar la vista de las manos de Saga—. No me vengas con invenciones de tu mente enfermiza, ex general— dijo remarcando las últimas palabras con sorna.<p>

—Vamos peque, te llamé niña idiota de manera cariñosa— trató de nuevo enfilar el gemelo menor, cuando sintió una mano agarrando su cuello.  
>—Déjala tranquila de una vez, ¿no has escuchado lo que dijo o qué?— gruñó Radamanthys apretando con fuerza. Kanon asintió y pidió al Wyvern que le soltara.<p>

La nereida dirigió una sonrisa cómplice al juez del Inframundo y terminó de deshacer el último nudo, recogiendo la cuerda entre sus delicadas manos.  
>—Me voy por ahora. Luego regreso con la comida prometida— dijo zambulléndose en el agua.<p>

Radamanthys soltó a Kanon del cuello y se sentó contra los barrotes.  
>—¿Qué pasa, que no te ha quedado claro que si nos portamos mal ella se lo contará a Poseidón o qué? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?— gruñó en dirección a Saga, quien se había acuclillado en una esquina.<p>

—Si no os importa, quisiera hacer mis necesidades.

Su hermano gemelo y el Wyvern compusieron una mueca de asco y se dieron la vuelta a ver el mar. 


	3. La primera misión

**¡Buenas!**

**Dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**  
><strong>Quería agradecer a Victoria Nike, Raixander, Neverdie, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Tsukihime Pirncess, El Ninja Samurai, Shakary y Lesty por los comentarios vertidos en este fic. Además por seguir la historia o marcarla como favorita a Lule de Zodiak, Megaterio, Saktar y Lilly Jane.<strong>

**Y gracias al anónimo que me dejó un comentario, me alegra de que te guste la historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2. La primera misión<strong>

—Me aburro— gimoteó Kanon, mientras se agarraba a los barrotes de la celda y trataba de salir—. Quiero salir. ¡Sacadme de aquí!  
>Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando el gemelo menor se empecinaba en intentar salir de nuevo, sin éxito.<p>

Saga se revolvió en su camastro, gruñendo una serie de improperios hacia su hermano gemelo.

Radamanthys se hallaba despierto, sentado en la cama con los pelos revueltos y cara de sueño.  
>—Dando por culo hasta bien temprano—gruñó el espectro—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y nos dejas dormir a los demás?<p>

Sin girarse para contestar al inglés, Kanon intentó una vez más mover los barrotes. Al verse imposibilitado, resopló y se dejó escurrir al suelo. Afortunadamente, el agua no cubría el suelo de la gruta, como antaño. El nivel del mar se hallaba unos diez centímetros por debajo del borde de la celda.  
>El griego apoyó la cabeza entre los barrotes y observó los pececillos que se movían indecisos. Alargó la mano y con sus dedos rozó la superficie, provocando la huida de los animales.<p>

De repente, notó como una fuerza le retiraba de allí y lo cogía en volandas, llevándole directamente de vuelta a su cama.  
>—¡Y quédate ahí!— amenazó el espectro—. Como te vuelva a oír moverte o bajar de la cama, te reviento.<br>El juez regresó a su catre y se cubrió con la manta, dándole la espalda al gemelo.

Kanon suspiró con resignación y se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo de la gruta, tamborileando los dedos sobre su vientre. Encima de él, Saga respiraba acompasadamente mientras dormía.

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y bostezó un par de veces, permitiendo que el sueño tomara, al fin, control sobre su cuerpo.  
>Sin embargo, un chasquido y el ruido del agua al chapotear le desvelaron de nuevo y se incorporó de golpe.<p>

Una silueta se recortaba frente a la puerta de la celda.

—¿Qué te acabo de decir idiota?— gruñó Radamanthys, incorporándose de inmediato y saltando sobre Kanon, blandiendo el puño en alto dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el griego.

—¡Que no fui yo!— replicó el gemelo—. ¡Es esa persona que está ahí!— dijo señalando la puerta.  
>El espectro alzó la vista y, efectivamente, había alguien donde indicaba el caballero.<p>

Radamanthys bajó el puño y dejó a Kanon en la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde la figura aguardaba.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó el espectro—. ¿Y qué horas son estas de despertarnos?

—Je, menos humos espectro, que ahora mismo estáis bajo las órdenes de Poseidón— informó el individuo—. Soy Baian de Hipocampo y vengo a recogeros para realizar la primera misión encargada por mi dios.

—¿Tan pronto?— gimió el gemelo menor—. ¡Si no he pegado ojo en toda la noche!  
>—¡Si no te hubieras empecinado en intentar salir y despertarnos tanto a tu hermano como a mi, hubiéramos podido dormir todos un poco!— gruñó el espectro.<p>

El canadiense resopló hastiado y sacó el pedazo de cuerda, mostrándoselo a los dos hombres despiertos.  
>—Venga, que tenéis mucho trabajo por delante— dijo el general—. Y despertad a la bella durmiente.<br>—Será un placer— replicó Radamanthys, caminando directo hacia el catre de Saga—. ¡Despierta Repetido! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El caballero de Géminis se revolvió en sueños y su mano se estampó en la cara del juez. Este hecho desembocó en una refriega entre ambos contendientes, al que se sumó rápidamente Kanon en defensa de su hermano.

El general marino se quedó perplejo observando la escaramuza mañanera entre los reclusos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
>Mesándose la melena castaña, el canadiense parpadeó un par de veces cuando observó que el agua cerca de él se revolvía rápidamente y de ella salía Tethys, quien se encaminó hacia él.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre, que estáis tardando tanto?— preguntó la danesa, preocupada.

—Son ellos, que se lían a tortas a la mínima— declaró su compañero, señalando la masa de tres hombres golpeándose y gritándose improperios.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.  
>—Trae la cuerda— dijo extendiendo la mano y recibiendo el objeto de parte de Baian—. Por todas las criaturas marinas…<p>

Sin decir nada más, la joven entró en la celda, mientras los tres hombres seguían a lo suyo pegándose.  
>—¡Basta ya!— gritó la mujer. Al ver que ninguno le había hecho caso, Tethys hizo brotar unos corales que provocaron la ruptura de la pelea.<p>

Cada hombre estaba atrapado entre las ramas, imposibilitados de los movimientos necesarios para continuar la reyerta.

Sorprendidos por esto, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia la muchacha, quien se hallaba frente a ellos con las manos en la cadera.  
>—La próxima vez haré que los corales atraviesen vuestros cuerpos, no os lo diré más— advirtió la joven con dureza—. Mirad que pintas tenéis de buena mañana.<p>

Efectivamente, la pelea entre los tres hombres había dejado a los tres con secuelas en forma de moratones, labios partidos y sangre repartida por doquier.  
>Tethys suspiró y se acercó a los tres, liberando primero a Radamanthys.<br>—Espero no tener que volver a intervenir en vuestras disputas— volvió a amenazar la joven—. Recuerdo que vuestro comportamiento será estrechamente vigilado y no pienso callarme otra de vuestras estúpidas peleas— dijo apretando bien el nudo que ataba las manos del espectro.

A continuación liberó a Saga y anudó la cuerda alrededor de sus manos. Finalmente liberó a Kanon, quien había salido peor parado. Un ojo que comenzaba a hincharse le impedía ver con claridad a la joven.  
>—Antes de que sueltes alguna de tus perlas— murmuró la muchacha—, te advierto personalmente que no dudaré en dejarte el otro ojo en igualdad de condiciones. Tu sabrás.<br>El gemelo menor dejó escapar una leve risa y se dejó atar por la mujer.

Una vez atados los tres, Tethys tiró de la cuerda y le entregó el extremo a su compañero.  
>—Aquí los tienes— dijo ella—. Esperaré vuestra vuelta y el reporte. Y no te guardes absolutamente nada, quiero saber todo lo que pase en la misión.<p>

El canadiense asintió y observó cómo la muchacha se zambullía de nuevo en el agua. A continuación se volvió hacia los tres hombres.  
>—Ya lo habéis oído. ¡Al tajo!— exclamó con una sonrisa perversa el general.<p>

Rápidamente, el general se zambulló en el agua, arrastrando consigo a los reos.

De vuelta en el reino de Poseidón, Baian guió a los hombres por el camino que daba al pilar del Pacífico Norte.  
>—¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó Saga—. ¿Y cuál será nuestra misión?<br>El canadiense seguía caminando en dirección al pilar que protegía.  
>—Ahora lo sabréis.<p>

Sin querer decir nada más, el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Al llegar frente al pilar, Baian se plantó y miró hacia arriba. El techo de agua daba una luz azulada al ambiente, perfecto para que el general pudiera relatar la misión.

—Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el mar ha sido utilizado como destino final de la basura que los seres humanos generan día tras día. Miles de desechos terminan en este gran ecosistema, provocando la contaminación de las aguas y la consecuente destrucción de miles de vidas de los habitantes marinos que las habitan. Especialmente cruda es la problemática de los plásticos, que no son biodegradables y pueden permanecer en los mares durante siglos sin descomponerse. Además, estos residuos son letales para miles de especies de animales que los tragan o los comen, confundiéndolos con sus presas debido a los colores brillantes que muchos de ellos tienen. Una muerte lenta y agónica, puesto que no consiguen digerirlos y bloquean el tracto digestivo. Otros, quedan atrapados entre los plásticos, por ejemplo, las anillas de las latas de refrescos, impidiéndoles abrir las fauces para alimentarse o asfixiándoles.

Los tres hombres se miraron impávidos.  
>—¿Esto a qué viene?— preguntó Radamanthys, sin terminar de entender la charla ecologista que Baian acababa de decirles—. Quiero decir, qué tiene que ver con nosotros.<p>

El general esbozó una mueca de disgusto.  
>—¿Acaso no os importa la contaminación continua que reciben los mares? ¿El hogar de mi dios y de los millones de criaturas marinas que habitan su vasto reino?<p>

—No es que no nos importe— dijo Saga—, es que no sabemos el por qué de esta charla.

Al ver que los tres hombres seguían con cierta incredulidad lo que les contaba el general marino, éste decidió que iría directo al grano.  
>—Bien, es que vuestro cometido de hoy será ayudarme a limpiar la isla de basura que se halla en el Pacífico Norte.<p>

—¡¿Cómo?!— exclamaron los tres guerreros a la vez.  
>—Sí— prosiguió Baian—; en el océano que protejo existe una inmensa isla de residuos de todo tipo, especialmente de plásticos. Llevo ya mucho tiempo dedicándome a la limpieza, pero por más que retiro basura, más viene. Así que necesito quitar toda esa mierda y garantizar un saneamiento de las aguas.<p>

—Osea— dijo Kanon con media sonrisa—, que quieres que hagamos de basureros.  
>Aquella idea provocó que el griego comenzara a reírse sin parar.<p>

Sin embargo, el general no compartió la carcajada. Se mantuvo con rictus serio mientras esperaba a que su ex compañero terminara de reírse.  
>—Exactamente— dijo—. Eso es lo que váis a hacer. Váis a ayudarme en mi tarea diaria de limpieza.<p>

Saga resopló y Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza.  
>—Así que en marcha, que hay mucho que hacer— anunció el general—. ¡Y tú deja de reírte!— exclamó al ver que Kanon seguía sin dejar de reír—. No sé cómo pude creerte en el pasado…<p>

El general marino buscó la ruta más cercana hacia el lugar, pidiéndole permiso a Poseidón para poder encaminarse lo más rápido posible. Además, recogió una serie de sacos de tela y unas mascarillas antes de partir.

Gracias a las corrientes marinas, pronto los cuatro estuvieron en la famosa isla de basura.

Al salir a la superficie, un intenso aroma a vertedero provocó las arcadas a los allí reunidos. Baian se encaramó al islote, tirando de la cuerda y haciendo subir a los demás. Inmediatamente, desató a los reos.  
>—Lo malo de esto es el olor— indicó colocándose una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca y entregándoles a los otros el mismo objeto—. Tomad y ponéoslas.<p>

—Esto es denigrante— musitó Kanon, pateando una botella de plástico—. En lugar de hacer misiones interesantes, tenemos que quitar esta porquería.

—¿Decías algo?— preguntó el general, dándole un saco de tela—. Más te vale permanecer calladito, de lo contrario informaré a Tethys de tus tonterías.

—¿Y qué?— soltó contrariado el gemelo menor—. Es mi problema, pero yo paso de recoger la basura de los demás. Que no enguarren. No voy a rebajarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

Al escuchar esto, Saga arrojó su saco al suelo.  
>—Si él no limpia, yo tampoco— dijo cruzándose de brazos—; comparto su punto de vista, esto es un insulto para los caballeros de oro. Somos guerreros, no limpiadores.<p>

El canadiense miró de reojo a los dos gemelos, mientras estos se plantaban frente a él. Echó un vistazo al espectro, quien se hallaba un poco alejado, recogiendo diligentemente la basura.  
>—Radamanthys— llamó Baian—, acércate un momento, por favor.<p>

A la orden, el juez del Inframundo se acercó cargando su saco.  
>—¿Qué pasa?<br>—Estos dos, al parecer se les caen los anillos por limpiar— dijo señalando con la barbilla a los griegos—. ¿Qué opinas?

El inglés se quedó unos segundos dubitativo y resopló.  
>—Que hagan lo que les salga de la peineta, es imposible dialogar con ellos, así que te recomiendo que te quejes directamente a Tethys y a Poseidón.<br>Una sonrisa se esbozó en la boca del canadiense.  
>—¿Habéis oído?— dijo señalando al espectro—. Me recomienda que os denuncie ante Tethys y mi señor.<p>

—Pues hazlo— respondió agriamente Kanon—. Me da igual que me castiguen, estoy más que acostumbrado a llevarme palos una y otra vez…ya ves tú, qué diferencia haría entre que me castigue Poseidón o que lo haga el Patriarca.

Baian depositó la mirada en su hermano, quien reiteró las palabras dichas.

—Está bien— dijo suavemente el general de Hipocampo—. No trabajéis. Vosotros sabréis qué es lo que más os conviene.

Y dicho esto, el canadiense prosiguió recogiendo basura ayudado por Radamanthys en todo momento.

A medida que pasaban las horas, los sacos iban llenándose hasta que estuvieron todos repletos.  
>Kanon y Saga permanecieron inactivos aquellas horas, ayudando lo mínimo posible y pasando más tiempo nadando o buceando en los alrededores.<p>

Cuando Baian cerró el último saco, decidió que era el momento de marcharse de allí.  
>—Hemos limpiado bastante— dijo refiriéndose al espectro—. Gracias a tu ayuda, he podido eliminar buena parte de los residuos, pero como ves, es una tarea ardua. Es increíble que toda esta basura sea capaz de sostenernos, ¿verdad?<p>

El Wyvern asintió y recogió varios sacos, colocándoselos a la espalda. Pero al ver que los gemelos seguían a su rollo, les gritó que al menos ayudaran a cargar la basura.  
>Con cierta reticencia y tras varias amenazas, los dos cargaron con algunos sacos, y así regresaron todos al pilar del Pacífico Norte.<p>

Una vez en el reino de Poseidón, dejaron los sacos en el suelo.  
>—¿Qué piensas hacer con toda esa basura?— preguntó el espectro.<br>—Voy a llevarlo a una empresa de reciclaje— respondió el general—. Pero de eso me encargaré luego, ahora vamos a ir a ver a Tethys y a mi señor, que estarán ansiosos por saber qué habéis hecho. Lo siento, pero tengo que ataros de nuevo. Órdenes expresas.

Dicho y hecho, los tres guerreros fueron atados de nuevo y juntos fueron guiados por el canadiense hasta el templo de Poseidón.

Allí, el dios de los mares reposaba tranquilo, sentado en su trono y sujetando el tridente.  
>A su derecha, Tethys jugaba haciendo crecer corales en sus manos y deshaciéndolos rápidamente.<p>

—Buenas noches— saludó el general de Hipocampo, entrando en el templo y realizando una reverencia —. Mi señor, Tethys, os traigo a los tres encarcelados para que estime oportuno su recompensa.

La joven se acercó hasta los tres hombres y pidió a Baian que relatara lo sucedido durante la misión.  
>Mientras el canadiense hablaba, ella iba tomando notas en un papel, sonriendo misteriosamente mientras escribía.<br>Al terminar el relato, la danesa agradeció a su compañero la información otorgada y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su dios.

—Aquí tiene— dijo entregándole el papel.

A pesar de que Poseidón había escuchado el relato, releyó de nuevo lo que Tethys había escrito. El dios frunció el ceño y mandó a Saga y Kanon que dieran un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué no habéis ayudado a limpiar?— recriminó el dios, esperando una respuesta que jamás sería convincente para él—. Hablad.

Los gemelos esgrimieron sus argumentos que, tal y como esperaban, no provocaron que el dios se conmoviera.

—Sois muy egoístas, habéis permitido que Radamanthys y Baian se encargaran de todo el trabajo sucio y vosotros felices, disfrutando de la estancia en ese lugar. No me queda más remedio que castigaros— dijo Poseidón, acariciando su tridente.

—Preferimos el castigo a tener que rebajarnos de esa manera— espetó Kanon, desafiante.

Poseidón lanzó una mirada de reojo al ex general marino y esbozó media sonrisa.  
>—Me lo suponía— murmuró—. Por ello, esta noche os quedáis sin cenar. Además, ordenaré que retiren los colchones de vuestros catres. Dormiréis sobre una tabla de madera o en el suelo.<p>

Saga y Kanon se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.  
>—Podemos aguantar una noche sin comer— dijo el mayor sin darle mucha importancia, a pesar de que sus tripas rugían escandalosamente—. Y lo de la cama…pues bueno, tampoco es que vaya a hacer mucha diferencia.<p>

—Además, subiré el nivel del agua, por lo que entrará a vuestra celda, cubriendo el suelo unos centímetros— añadió el dios.

Los gemelos siguieron sin inmutarse.

—¿En serio os da igual?— preguntó Poseidón, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa—. Pues no sabéis lo mejor: los tres váis a sufrir el castigo.

—Un momento— dijo Radamanthys—, ¿cómo que los tres? Serán ellos dos…

El dios sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
>—Este castigo pretendo que sea ejemplarizante— resolvió, acariciando el tridente—, porque según el Patriarca y mi hermano, tenéis cierta…tendencia a la desobediencia y el egoísmo. Y para combatir ambas actitudes negativas, debo ser firme en mis castigos.<p>

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!— exclamó el espectro—. ¡Ha escuchado al general, he recogido basura y me he comportado! ¡Han sido ellos los que no han dado un palo al agua! ¡Castígueles a ellos!

Poseidón se incorporó del trono y se dirigió con pasos decididos hacia donde estaban los tres guerreros. Apuntó a Saga y a Kanon con el tridente y realizó una descarga sobre ellos.

Los gemelos gritaron de dolor al recibir el ataque del dios, mientras Radamanthys observaba la escena con preocupación.  
>—Esto es su castigo individual— indicó Poseidón, dándose media vuelta y regresando a su trono—. Pero el castigo colectivo es el otro. Si uno de vosotros se niega a colaborar o hace mal su trabajo, no sólo recibirá mi castigo personal, sino que arrastrará a sus compañeros con él.<p>

Los gemelos se incorporaron jadeando y doloridos, alzando la vista hacia el dios.  
>—¿Qué quiere decir…?— preguntó entrecortadamente Saga.<p>

—Es muy sencillo— habló esta vez Tethys—, lo que cada uno haga implicará al resto. Con lo cual, os conviene colaborar entre vosotros en lugar de ir cada uno por libre. Esta noche los tres os quedáis sin cenar y dormiréis donde podáis porque os quitaremos los colchones.

—Osea, que por culpa de estos dos— dijo Radamanthys señalando a los gemelos—, me quedo sin poder cenar ni dormir en condiciones, a pesar de que he cumplido mi cometido, ¿verdad?

La danesa asintió y sonrió más abiertamente.  
>—Bueno, veo que está todo aclarado, así que si no hay nada más que hacer, os llevaré de vuelta al cabo. Mi señor, solicito su permiso para retirarnos.<p>

—Permiso concedido— dijo el dios, recostándose en su trono con una sonrisa en los labios—. Que paséis buena noche.

Tethys agarró el extremo de la cuerda y salió del templo de Poseidón, acompañada de Baian, quien se despidió de ellos nada más salir.  
>Por su parte, la danesa dirigió a los tres guerreros al lugar acordado y tras desatarles, cerró la puerta con barrotes.<br>—Buenas noches, caballeros y espectro— dijo la muchacha despidiéndose de ellos—. Veo que han sido raudos en retirar vuestros colchones…disfrutad de vuestra nueva estancia. ¡Hasta mañana!

Tethys se zambulló en el agua de nuevo, dejando solos a los tres hombres.

Radamanthys, quien había permanecido con un rictus serio todo el trayecto de vuelta, se quedó en la puerta, de espaldas a los gemelos. Kanon tocaba la plancha de madera donde debería dormir y gimoteó incómodo, tratando de recolocarse, mientras que las tripas de Saga rugían por él.

Primero escucharon un crujido. Después otro. El espectro se dio media vuelta y golpeó con su puño recién chasqueado la palma de su mano.

—¿Quién de los dos se ofrece voluntario?


End file.
